Reassurance
by SillyElephant
Summary: "He always beats me. Always," Mello whispered, voice cracking with weak frustration. Matt could feel his heart swell and tear in two. He wanted to cheer Mello up no matter what it took, and he had the perfect idea in mind.


"That rotten, good-for nothing, worthless, piece of _shit_!"

Matt heard the door to his shared bedroom slam shut. Without so much as a hint of interest in his voice, Matt said, "Keep your moping down today, okay? I've already restarted this damn race twice, and I want to win it."

The gamer was referring to the racing game that was being played on their century old television. Every once in a while, he would lean his body left and right in sync with the racetrack turns in the game, despite knowing the fact that it did little to help the car turn.

Mello understood that Matt had no intention of pausing his game for his sake, especially since they both knew that he was upset over the weekly test scores…again. Instead, Mello flung himself on this bed and, face buried in winter quilts, he let out a muffled groan.

The two boys stayed like this—Matt sitting raptly in front of the TV and Mello sprawled facedown on his bed—until the video game played a brief victory riff and Matt let out a long sigh of relief. "Finally!"

He was just about to lean back on the bed's footboard, arms stretched behind his head, hands cradling the back of his head, when Matt heard a barely audible whimper from behind him. Curious, Matt stood up and moved closer to the still figure on the bed, ready to investigate. He laid a cautious hand on Mello's upper back and asked, "Are you okay?"

Several moments passed by and Matt was about to repeat the question when Mello lifted his head slightly, turned it to face Matt's direction, and rested it on the bed. The redhead could see tears glistening on his friend's face; his piercing blue eyes were now soft, sad, and blood-shot.

"He always beats me. _Always_," Mello whispered, voice cracking with weak frustration.

Matt could feel his heart swell and tear in two. He hated seeing Mello in this state, and though he knew that Near wasn't doing any real harm by being a genius, Matt couldn't help but despise him for making Mello feel worthless.

Being at a loss for comforting words, Matt did the only thing he could think of. He carefully and slowly flipped Mello so that his belly was facing upward and Matt placed a gentle hand on Mello's face. With is thumb, Matt brushed away the tears that were still cascading down the blonde's face. Then, he leaned in over Mello's motionless body, and placed velvet kisses where the tears had left trails.

Mello, who was too surprised to continue crying, opened his mouth to say something, but before he had the time to form words, he felt Matt's soft lips against his. The kiss was tender and kind, meant to silence and reassure Mello.

After a long moment, the pair broke apart, panting lightly. Matt took the opportunity to brush Mello's bangs out of the way and place lingering kisses on his forehead. Matt continued to plant kisses in a beeline down the center of Mello's face, making sure not to miss the area in between his eyebrows and the tip of his nose. Once he reached Mello's chin, he used his thumb to tilt Mello's head back to gain better access to his neck. He then continued on his path down Mello's neck.

On arrival at the teen's shirt collar, Matt paused momentarily. Finding his desired solution, Matt tugged on Mello's shirt collar and pulled it down as far as it would go, revealing the top half of blonde's nicely sun-kissed chest. Satisfied with this, Matt dragged his index finger over the silky skin.

Matt felt Mello squirm under him and knew that Mello had forgotten about why he was upset and all he wanted now was for Matt be a little more rough. Taking the invitation, Matt bit down on Mello's collarbone. Mello, who hadn't expected the rapid change in mood, arched his back. The bite left the perfect outline of Matt's teeth and blood trickled out. Matt sucked on the puncture wound while slipping his hand under Mello's snug shirt.

The devoted Christian was trembling and goose bumps began to cover every inch of his skin. Matt paid no attention to this; instead, he removed his hand from under Mello's shirt. The gamer repositioned himself to where he was straddling Mello's hips, groins rubbing delightfully against each other. From there, he leaned forward and tore Mello's shirt in two, revealing beautifully toned muscles. Matt licked his lips hungrily, his ravenous look scanning Mello's torso.

Acting on Matt's weakness, Mello took the opportunity to push the redhead off of him and flip him onto his back. Now, Mello was on top. Wasting no time, the blonde removed Matt's black and white striped shirt. Then, he started to suck gently on the soft skin that covered Matt's neck. A moan escaped the gamer's lips, which made it increasingly difficult for the two boys to remain in their pants comfortably. Mello traveled down Matt's chest and stomach, leaving a couple of wet kisses here and there. At the boy's pants, Mello grinned. In two swift movements, Mello had unbuttoned Matt's pants with his teeth and removed them, along with Matt's plaid boxers.

A blush dusted Matt's cheeks as he was now completely exposed, but it only lasted momentarily. Mello grabbed Matt and pulled him up off the bed only to throw him forcefully against the adjacent wall. Mello inched closer until his mouth was next to Matt's ear.

He licked and bit the ear's shell before whispering, "Don't forget to breathe."

Mello then dropped to his knees and began to stroke Matt's throbbing member. Matt, in turn, grabbed Mello's golden hair and pulled gently every one in a while, which motivated Mello more.

Changing suddenly, Mello took Matt into his mouth completely. As he sucked, Mello heard his lover breathe unevenly and he could picture his adorable face, twisted with pleasure and eyes closed. Matt couldn't keep still: his hands had a firm grip on Mello's hair, his toes were slowly curling, and his head was tilted back. Both boys' minds were hazy with want. Matt could feel Mello's warm tongue swirl around him. It felt incredible. Matt let out a low moan and began to tense up. Knowing what came next, Mello switched back to stroking Matt with quick and nimble fingers. Finally, the gamer gave in and released, slumping, and slid down the wall.

When Matt looked up, he saw Mello licking his hands clean with an evil smile on his face—Matt had made a mess. As soon as Mello was done, Matt leapt on him, knocking him backwards. Matt knew that Mello's weakness was his neck, so he took advantage of it. Matt used one hand to massage Mello's neck—which won several pleasing moans—whilst unbuttoning the blonde's leather pants with the other. As he did this, Matt bit Mello's collarbones. Before long, Mello was just as naked and aroused as the redhead.

Matt gently rested two fingers on Mello's lips and commanded urgently, "Suck."

Mello obeyed and added, "Let me see your eyes." So, as he took the digits in his mouth, coating them with saliva, Mello reached up and removed Matt's yellow goggles, revealing mossy green eyes that were burning with passion. Mello blushed ferociously; Matt had big, beautiful eyes full of love, but there was something sinister about them as well.

Matt removed his fingers and positioned them at Mello's entrance. "You ready?"

"Mm," Mello replied, clearly bracing himself.

Slowly, Matt slipped a finger inside Mello, who squirmed with discomfort, eyes welling up with tears. Matt let out a pleased sigh: Mello was tight…very tight. Matt paused to give Mello some time to recover. When Mello nodded, signaling he was ready, Matt began to prod around, stretching Mello out. Soon, Matt added other digit and he began to scissor Mello. Mello, who had gotten used to the feeling, relaxed completely and found the feeling more pleasurable than painful now.

Matt pulled his fingers out. He then pushed himself forcefully and completely inside Mello. This was too painful; Matt was way thicker than two fingers. Mello let out a heart-stopping scream, tears sliding down his temples. Matt bent forward and placed butterfly kisses all over Mello's torso to distract him from the pain. He caught Mello's lips in a heated kiss before continuing.

Matt enlaced his fingers' with Mello's ardently. Both boys' breathing were raggedy and loud. Each boy's moans and grunts enticed the other. Matt bent down, cupping Mello's face, and kissed him passionately, but with famine. Overcome with feelings, Mello sighed and wrapped his arms around Matt's torso. Occasionally, Mello would dig his nails into Matt's muscular back and leave long, red marks. The burning sensation on his back drove Matt mad with fervor.

The heat they were producing made it stuffy and hard to breathe. The boys, finally being pushed over the edge, climaxed at the same time. Matt collapsed onto Mello, who had his eyes closed, who was already trying to relive the moment. The pair stayed like this for a long time. Mello's chest eventually rose and fell steadily. Finally, the boys stood up, but it was just to move onto the bed, where the mattress and covers comforted them. This time, it was Mello who was resting his head on his partner's chest—listening to the prominent beating of Matt's heart.

"You are so naïve to think that Near is always number one in everything," Matt spoke unexpectedly, his voice shaking with deep emotion. "You have always been number one in my eyes and you will always take precedence in my heart."

Mello smiled weakly, "I love you, too." He spoke softly and his words were muffled since his head was buried in Matt's chest, but Matt heard him nonetheless.

Without saying more, both boys drifted off to a deep, peaceful slumber…a warm smile spread across both boys' serene faces.


End file.
